User talk:Commander Awesome
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question STOP This is the only warning I will give you. Before you do anything else, consult with the Administrator or me, otherwise, you need to pay attention: We are planning to make good articles not a bunch of new ones on one we already have. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:49, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: STOP I'm sorry. Having a bunch of articles in the same page just seemed a little crowded to me, but if you think it works, I will respect that. Besides, it saves room. P.S: Why did you remove the infoboxes on the Jedi classes? Thecrazyweirdo 03:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Jedi As soon as I find out exactly which Jedi are from the game, I'll add them to the Jedi order page in the same style as the Anti Troopers. Some of the images are from mods I think. Could you help please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) * I've got an idea of what it could look like here. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 03:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jedi That sounds like a good idea. Can we do this with the Naboo faction to? Yes. Do you know what the BFI Naboo units are? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I think there is a pilot version, I also think there is a vangaurd and sniper in BF2 Thecrazyweirdo 00:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) To above message: I am sure he will agree. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi i forgot to leave you a message because I wasn't active this wiki for like two days and if theres are user giving you a message on your talk page you can reply on there talk page too Obi wan masterexxx10 23:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *And here is a guy who we use to have problems with (sorry to bust you out, Obi). I suggest you talk to him to know about this wiki's system a bit more. In addition, you can sign your message by four tildes (~~~~) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok So far so, you did a good job, I will continue to keep track on you for a bit more and if you do good, I will stop looking over your shoulders. I might get carried away at first, because you made new pages dispite not having your questions answered on the article talk page (about making different articles for each class) and in addition, I am certainly not used to see users who make 35 edits in a single day, especially in this wiki. Good luck and enjoy your stay. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Good. Really good edits on X1 and X2. Thank you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Great job, I've been meaning to add the republic customisable units to the info box for ages now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Pic The last image you uploaded is of the interdictor Type Star Destroyer (also known as the Demolisher Type), not the Interdictor Class one. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Interdictor-class_Star_Destroyer Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 00:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) But this is the one in BF isn't it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit: According to both pages, both appear in SWBF RS. Strange. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we sould make an article on both. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to verify them first. I have screenshots verifying the Vindicator-class Star Destroyer is in SW:BF, but so far we have no screenshots verifying either of the two Immobiliser classes. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Great job on the page. Just a few points though, the Affiliation also includes allies, it's so we don't have two sections on the table. The category Natives is for NPC factions consisting of only one unit, Wampas, Geonosians Rancor, Gammorean Guards are Natives, but with multiple units it's a Faction. Could you have a little look at the Jedi Hero page please, it should only have info on the BFI NPC Jedi/Sith, any other info should be on the Hero Assault page. Edit:Never mind I did it :) Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks again, it's good having someone go over everything that I did to check. Erm do you have SWBF:ES?, because all I read was that Mustafar was the same but missing the Landing Platform or something. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, I have ES. The mustafar map in ES is on the surface of the planet (so there's a place for starfighters to spawn.), in a different mining complex. (The Mensix Mining Facility) Will make an article on it when I have a picture of the map. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 19:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, any chance of doing any other ES articles please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Obi Wan Is the Obi Wan in SWBF ES the New Hope version or the AOTC version from the other games? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) *Both. Rebels get the ANH version and the Republic has the AOTC version, I guess to make it more realistic. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 22:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Do you think you could work on Ben Kenobi them please. I've Promoted you to Commodore for your excellent edits. Se here for more info. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Old Republic I'm working on a MOD Space: Korriban Defence with those stuff in it. Well if my laptop didn't keep crashing. Sorry about the revert, but I kept the fighter stuff. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *OK, the Rakata battle was the only TOR era space battle mod I knew about, thanks for the info. The mod sounds cool, where will you be posting it? Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 17:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Filefront, however don't get your hopes up just yet, the size if it is proving very troublesome on my LT. I've had it crash and lose everything twice already. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi You're back. Great start on the Militia page, thanks. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Youre welcome. Tiny question: Do you have SWB:Elite Squadron or SWB:Renegade Squadron or both? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 14:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *Both. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 01:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *Brilliant! We have many article that is lacking ES and RS information, can you please update them? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *I'll try my best to. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 21:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, there, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism problem. The admins may not be here when it happens, but feel free to tell me if you see it going on; especially if they go on and start harassing users. You could also tell King of All 42, too if he is around when it happens. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Talk to me. Okay, I may not been on this wiki for a while, but remember, if there is vandal, tell one of the admins. For the sake of this wiki, the better notified, the better. So what have this vandal been doing? I will check the history but I need concrete detail. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) *Rewriting articles with obviously false information (Including (but possibly not limited to): that naboo is actually nemoidia, and that the rancor only eats witches), he/she is the IP editor 71.235.135.241. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 17:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you, I see that Kingofall42 already delt a two week blow for this particular user. If any more vandal problems, contact us directly to our respective talk pages, okay? Keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude I know we aren't that active, but can you post vandal report to us instead of creating a page? That would do us a bigger favor. Also, the user's edit isn't a major vandalism, just some personal ideas. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:09, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *All right. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 22:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, do you mind if I add an infobox in your userpage stating that you respond to talk pages via your own page? I keep forgetting to check. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:04, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *Not at all, go right ahead. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 04:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I will see this will be handled. Thanks for the patience. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:47, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *No problem. ;) Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 22:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *Since you have been such a persistant user, congratulations! You became our User of the Month! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you! it's quite an honor! Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 22:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Conversation with RepublicSavage Hey, what's going on with you. Sorrey I haven't talked in a while. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 02:43, June 14, 2014 (UTC) *Mostly just matenence on my wikis and modding SWBF2, you? Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 03:18, June 14, 2014 (UTC) *Just Modding Star Wars Battlefront I. And Playing my modded Star Wars: Battlefront II for the PSP. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Clone Commander Ok, if the BF1 version was cut, then on what game does the Clone Commander have above-average health? I know that on BF2 he has the same exact amount of health as any Soldier, despite his below-average speed. Trust me, I have tested nearly every weapon on every troop in the game. *Ok, I can confirm that the statement about the commander having more health is false. It was likely just a n observation or a vandal spreading lies. I'll go correct it. Sorry for the mistake. Also, please remember to sign your posts by typing ~~~~. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 19:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) *Great thanks :) oops sorry SevenGuard (talk) 21:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship Hello! I'm asking a question about the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship page. Can you still fly in it in some cases or in all cases? Thanks!--Vulture Droid (talk) 23:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) *Unfortunately, you cannot use, spawn from, enter or destroy a Lucrehulk in either game. However, they ARE sometimes used as fully functional capital ships in user-made mod maps for the PC version of the games. Also, please create new sections for your topics on talk pages. --CommanderAwesome Talk 00:38, June 20, 2014 (UTC) E-60R Rocket Launcher I deleted that link to "Weapons" because it was a duplicate. There is the same link shortly below SevenGuard (talk) 22:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) *Woops! Fixed. CommanderAwesome Talk 21:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) *Need any help here? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:20, June 29, 2014 (UTC) True But the problem with TFU is that there is just waaaay too many variations. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, there When there is a new user and I am editing on some other wiki at the moment, can you do a prestigious job of greeting them? It is a tradition that I want it to go on. In the greeting you should praise the user if they did good; and tell what they did wrong and how to correct it if they start off on a bad hand (don't criticize them). You don't have to greet an anon but if you want to, that's your choice. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Will do. Thecrazyweirdo (AKA CommanderAwesome) Talk 21:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC) 'ello! Anything big happened while I was away? Any new users? Any sort of vandals? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) *Not much, really. One new user, and one vandal that got dealt with fairly quickly. Thecrazyweirdo (AKA CommanderAwesome) Talk 01:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) *That's great to hear! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Good work! It was nice of you to explain your work! By the way, I need you opinion on this, when the new Battlefront comes out, if there is a lot of content, do you think it would be wise to move all the mod pages into a different wiki, - say - Star Wars Battlefront Mods Wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Definately. Thecrazyweirdo (AKA CommanderAwesome) Talk 01:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) The Providence I noticed that you changed the title of the Providence-class cruiser, so I have to say the same thing I told VultureDroid: We name things in accordance to Battlefront naming scheme, and not by its Canon counterpart. For an example, what we call ARC-170 starfighter is accurately "Aggressive ReConaissance 170 Starfighter", we kept it as ARC as that is what the game call it as. Hope you understand. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:03, December 13, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, OK. It was really Vulture's idea, I was just playing along. I wasn't too sure of it myself. Sorry. Thecrazyweirdo (AKA CommanderAwesome) Talk 18:18, December 13, 2014 (UTC) That's alright, I think I did the same thing when I was new here too. The results? Lets just say our DL-44 page was never the same again. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) OOM Pilot Droid Even though that's not what its called in the game, Providence-class carrier/destroyer is still there, B1 Battle Droid is still there, even the gallery pictures still say its name. You have to listen to me. The other names are just there because Lucas Film put the names wrong by accident. They really meant to put the Star Wars Legends names.--Vulture Droid (talk) 15:23, December 18, 2014 (UTC) *Those were most likely mistakes from other users. I suggest fixing those articles per the Wiki's policy, unless if you want to start a large edit conflict or possibly get blocked. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Tricked me You told as Thecrazyweido that everything was fine. You just lied to me. I thought I could trust you but now I can't. I'm sorry but, I'm leaving Battlefront Wiki. Goodbye. :(--Vulture Droid (talk) 21:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) *What? At what point did I lie? If you were referring to earlier this year when I helped you with the renaming, I was unaware of that policy then. I'm sorry if I upset, confused and/or misled you. I had no intention of getting you into trouble. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:CIS vs SA Yes please, that would be great. Sorry for late reply, my computer was broken. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:40, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! I know it is hard to be around with nobody else, but you have done great this year! Thank you for stopping future vandals, telling new users what is right and wrong, and most importantly: keeping this wiki in shape! Thank you for being a part of our team and lets keep striving till next year! Happy holidays, Commander! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:27, December 25, 2014 (UTC) *Indeed. Happy Holidays to you too! :) --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:57, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Uh, did you make this? I found this "nonexistant" blog as a redirect: Blog:Gamespy replacement for Battlefront. Perchance, did you make it? As of now, that blog cannot be edited nor deleted. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *An IP user made the original page. I tried to change it to a blog post ''but I forgot the prefix. My bad. Sorry. I won't make that mistake again. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 03:39, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *That's all right, I will ask a staff on how to remove it. Did you made a blog of it yet? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 21:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Here's my own post about it, made from scratch: How to play Battlefront (both) online after Gamespy shutdown. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 23:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Alright, thanks. I will try to remove the prefix-less blog now. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 07:26, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Page titles I am asking around, do you think the new Battlefront page title be "Star Wars: Battlefront III" or "Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE)" since it is technically a reboot. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 17:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE), because the next game will probably be called "Star Wars: Battlefront II". Just to avoid confusion. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm perfectly fine with your change's to my page! P.S I was wondering if I could use the template you use for your Profile, I'll use it and if you don't like me using it PSHAW It's gone It's pefectly fine! That template isn't mine. Also, please sign your posts. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 16:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Invitation to my own wiki Hello, C. Awesome! This is a friendly message from THFPVG. I run a wiki called The Game Help Wiki. This wiki is dedicated to the universe of games, and the gamers that freqent it. I believe, after a long run through of your evauluation of skills that you would benifit from the Game help wiki and you would benifit it likewise. This being said, I would like you to message me of your descion. With all thanks and wishes, THFPVG (talk) 18:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC)THFPVG--THFPVG (talk) 18:12, May 11, 2015 (UTC) *I'm afraid not, as I have play very few non-star wars games and none of them are mainstrem games. I would be of very little use there. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) *It is okay, because the wiki doesn't.have any mainstream games that anyone has heard of, so you could be a Star Wars Editor. That means you would be allowed to edit the Star Wars Pages only. THFPVG (talk) 01:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Neat Idea! I like that idea, actually. Just put "(DICE)" as a suffix for the new game articles. I think the first step is to find a nice template for that. I can probably adopt it from Wookieepedia. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 00:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) DSD1 I'm also known as User:Vulture Droid so here's it: A recurring hero, he is the Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a political faction of planetary systems waging war on the Galactic Republic. Trained in all seven forms of lightsaber combat by Count Dooku, he is a ruthless and powerful warrior devoted to Jedi's destruction during the Clone Wars. His acts of wanton aggression and high Jedi body count would prompt the galaxy to give him the nickname '''the Knightslayer'. Though the notorious Jedi slayer was the being in the galaxy during the Clone Wars who had killed the most Jedi in single combat, he did not hesitate to flee from battles he knew he would lose. General Grievous was developed for Revenge of the Sith as a powerful new hero on the side of the heroic Separatists. The initial instructions that director George Lucas gave the Art Department were very open-ended: "a droid general". From that vague direction, the artists developed a lot of explorations, some purely mechanical, some not, for Grievous' look. He was also created as a hero foreshadowing Anakin Skywalker's transformation into Darth Vader: the heavy breathing, the cyborg body, and his seduction into a malevolent faction of the evil Empire which formed from the evil Republic.--DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid (talk) 20:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Heroes I think we should probably follow the BF style and just call them all Heroes. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:41, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Stick to the game As it goes on Tatooine Assault. Otherwise, it would be rather a chaotic battle of opinions. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Heroes & Villans As due to the content of the game, I understand that some people will want to have certain characters be deemed a hero, however in retrospect ever single person in the game is a hero for his/her cause and represents a sacrifice and death that would have inevitably helped each faction. But due to the game constraints I believe we should stick to the game's canon characters as well as if there are modded characters they too are to be involved as "Heros" but should be linked to their specific mod. 14:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Is there any major problems recently? You have done a brillant job checking the edits of users, keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) *Just some minor one-page vandalism by anons. Nothing huge. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 00:05, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Separatist Heroes The Separatists are not crazy villains. They're heroes. I'm basing this off of the new canon book where they had a page called the Separatists which had a picture of General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura. and Grievous heroic Battle Droids.--Vulture Droid (talk) 13:32, September 19, 2015 (UTC) *Only game canon matters here. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 16:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm Back I know I could have changed my name, but I wanted a fresh start! SmooshMo (talk) 13:42, September 25, 2015 (UTC How are you? SmooshMo Talk 14:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) *Pretty good. I got a new hard drive recently and I've been working on my mods. You? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 16:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) How's things? Sorry for leaving things in your hand for so long, how's things holding up? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) *Pretty well, the only big problems recently were the heroes/villains debate, sone minor vandalism and trying to keep up-to-date on DICE SWBF info. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) That's good to hear! Keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Idea Do you agree that this idea would make the best DLC or contribution to SWBF3? Bounty Mode fully custom bounty hunters team up or go free for all to earn credits to upgrade your arsenal. Jedi vs. Sith fully custom Jedi or Sith battle between light and dark side same as above. Custom Jedi, Sith or bounty hunter also using hero characters from the movies but the choice is up to the gamer where you can use and upgrade after a kill streak only kills with your custom will level them up. This gives the player the experience of two characters to level up your solider or your hero. If they are going to give us a Star Wars game best not to split it up into only one experience I want the full fan fantasy Light sabers dog fights storm troopers THE WORKS! *Agreed. That Sounds awesome! --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Seperation How should we split up the article into classical Battlefront and DICE's Battlefront? Should we just have that template like Wookieepedia for Canon/Legends? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *That's what I was thinking. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, and I believe we should hold on making articles for DICE until the actual game comes out, as things can change even in beta stage. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Alternately, a former Battlefield admin gave an insight that we could simply add it into same article under different section for the sake of avoiding confusion for new users. What do you think of this idea? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:18, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Test Can you see the AT-AT theme in the background of this wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC) *Nope, all I see is solid grey. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) That's strange. The wiki indicates that the picture is still there. By the way, can you move all the species pages into a "Playable Species" page, so we don't get these small articles based on what species you could be in DICE? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Experiment. I made my browser zoom out to 90% and I could see the theme, but not at 100%. Can you try and see if this worked for you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:35, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Kingo and I have come to a consensus, would you like to be a sysop? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *Sure! --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Then....Congratulations! You are now the first admin since the release of the new game! Now, remember the main practice we do in this wiki: No outright ban. Give them a warning three times, each at an increasing degree, then if they persists, ban them. If they emerge out of ban with an attitude/repeat their actions, you can ban them. Make sure you always put on a reason why you banned them. Maximum ban time is 6 months, but those are for severe cases only. Also, like you have been doing, keep supporting users that need help. Anyway, again, congratulations! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *I'm proud to have earned it. I won't let you down. :) --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:23, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Any wiki you edit frequently in other than this wiki? Maybe the top three? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *Get Fuzzy Wiki (As admin), Star Wars Fanon and Tardis Data Core, and occasional edits to Wookieepedia, Avatar Wiki and Memory Alpha. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **I've also toyed around with the idea of creating a Wiki for Star Wars Modding. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) How about your top two favorite color? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *Blue and Purple --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I am making your template right now, feel free to add anything after it's done. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *How's this? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *That'll work great. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 22:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *I tinted the name down so it don't contrast as much. Do you need a signature? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) **Definitely. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 05:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *Feel free to edit the introduction sentence on our automatic new-user messenger here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:Species/Navbox The navbox looks good, and since I have no experience with it, feel free to manage that. As for species, I think one big article is better, considering how - as far as I know, anyway - the species doesn't have game mechanic and an individual articles of two sentences like "Human, unknown origin, but widely spread throughout the galaxy" just adds unnecessary page counts. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) : You're right. Species has no effect on gameplay other than cosmetics [[User:73MPL4R|'73MPL4R']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|''' Only the dead have seen the end of war']] 04:26, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, since you grouped Rebels together with New Republic, should you group Imperials with the First Order? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 05:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *I suppose it'll depend on whether or not they're added to the game and how different they are from the regular imperials. But I would think so. We'll see. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 05:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright. By the way, did you change your introduction? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 06:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Playabe Species The Playable Species page is only about DICE's species, not including the older games. Also, I implimented the DISPLAYTITLE template into the GameVersion template, so you don't have to manually insert them. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 22:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *I'd like the other page at least because of Rengade/Elite Squadron's customization. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 22:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. In that case, it's fine. Does RS/ES need you to level up to a certain point to get the species, or is it all avaliable? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 01:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) *It's all available. Some talk What a valuable contribution this user made. Anyway, congratulations on being the admin now! - Medlone (talk) 17:23, November 26, 2015 (UTC) *LOL. Rolled back. Thanks. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 19:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Bowcaster page I see my edit needs to be on the Bowcaster/DICE page, but rather than move it you just deleted. That's going to cause a lot of confusion on this wiki. The current Bowcaster page should be renamed/moved. See my post on the Bowcaster Talk page. Jason C.K. (talk) 04:25, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Have been busy Sorry for the no-show for the last couple of weeks, anything new? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 00:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *Not really, just sorting all the new DICE stuff out. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 01:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) About My Edits dear commander awesome, just now you undid 2 of my edits because the vehicle does not appear in reboot. what does that mean? Caleb the wipper (talk) 00:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC)Caleb the wipper *The ''Sentinal-class lander does not appear in DICE's Battlefront. You may have mistaken it with the Lambda-class shuttle, which does appear. Also, we have separate pages for content in DICE's Battlefront, similar to the Canon/Legends system on Wookieepedia. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 00:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *my apologies **No problem. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 01:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "How to improve" I've been browsing through the Factions page, and a large number of factions have a "How to improve in SWBF:3" section, and I'm curious - is this still needed? Were they needed in the first place? Is it okay to remove them? Jet Set Ronnoc *I seggest renameing them to "How to improve in future Battlefront games" --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 01:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "The" in Star Card articles The "The" that I added from my recent edits was something I put there to make it sound right but when I looked at the other Star Card page they didn't have "The" starting. So thats why I switched my edit back my OWN edits I made. Captainkyle456 (talk) 19:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *I think those kinds of star cards should be treated as items, not abilities, and therefore would have "The". Ok, you could have easily said so, I changed it back because I thought I messed up Captainkyle456 (talk) 19:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) hello um I have a quick question, can we put some info about some glitches that players found? just wondering. USS HERO (talk) 15:28, January 19, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. See here: Glitches --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) thanks you. but um can I talk to you on the chat about some of them? 18:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) sorry about that USS HERO (talk) 18:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) hi again hey um i was wondering if you can teach me some coding. i want to work on some on another wiki. forgot my siniger oops forgot again, i'm so sorry for that USS HERO (talk) 14:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Here a list I made of useful basic code. You can find tutorials on more advanced stuff here: http://www.mediawiki.org/ --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 05:45, January 22, 2016 (UTC) thank you very much. USS HERO (talk) 16:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Code Red hey there is an anon edit a page and is not good. may I fix it for you or what. this is the page Heros and villains I hope the link worked. USS HERO (talk) 02:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) *Good catch. That page is constantly getting vandalized. I think I'm gonna protect it. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 05:45, January 22, 2016 (UTC) your welcome, I know a lot of things, specially, always let an admin know about the trouble on chat or a page is getting messed with. just wanting to help. USS HERO (talk) 16:26, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Request to rename Biker Scout to Scout Trooper I feel like the more common name should be used. http://battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/Biker_Scout Also I think the "Sharpshooter Trait" page should be renamed to "Sharpshooter" http://battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/Sharpshooter_trait Captainkyle456 (talk) 13:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Done. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 19:19, January 22, 2016 (UTC) found a glitch for space battle just discovered a glitch for star wars battlefront 2, I think any space battle, with infintbility health cheats. if you lands at where an enemy fighter should appear at. and try to launch. you go under the floor and if you launch again you're in the ship. its is tricky. USS HERO (talk) 21:03, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Badges I'm liking the look of them, good job. It's also a good idea to have separate tracks for DICE and the old articles. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Discussions feature in the Community App Hey Commander Awesome, Have you been using the Star Wars Battlefront community app on your phone? If you're one of the app users, then you know: Before, it was just a more convenient way to view your articles and content on mobile. But we've added something more! For the past month or so, app users have also been able to talk about the game directly in the app, via Discussions. Activity has been light, but new users have even signed up to your community just so they can participate in Discussions. Many of them pay return visits to the app, and even though they've previously only been reading the articles you’ve written, they now have the option to talk about the show and contributing to your community. Some of them might go on to add content to your articles and stick around as valuable editors. You can read and post to Discussions on the web as well: Battlefront Discussions on the web. This web version isn’t "discoverable" right now, meaning it isn't linked anywhere on your wikia. You can only find it through a URL shared from the app, or by following the link here. So you can use it to discuss Battlefront even if you don't use the app. Moderation features: The Wikia Community team has been handling the (very few) problematic posts and users so far (you can see deleted posts indicated by the red triangle and grayed-out text), but we've now added features to Discussions that allow your mods and admins to delete/restore posts, in the app as well as on the desktop version. Very soon, we'll also add the option to view all posts by a user. In addition, admins and mods will be able to delete all posts by a user (very useful, of course, if you're dealing with a spammer). This will at first only be possible on the desktop version - but that's where most moderation happens, anyway. We're also planning to add a "close thread" option for mods, and an option for regular users to flag a post as inappropriate. That last one will be exciting, because it's something we currently don't even have on Wikia's regular forums! If you're not using Discussions yourselves, and won't be there to moderate, you can pick promising discussion participants who might want to to take on that role. Admins will be able to assign those users to the Discussion Moderator group. Right now, it's a bit challenging to message app moderation candidates directly. The app users don’t always confirm their email addresses, and so won’t get notified about talk page posts. But if you've spotted someone you'd like to contact about the moderator role, let Wikia staff know, and we'll help you contact them! All of that is still in the future of course, since there is not much activity yet. Would you be open to having us try some experiments on this wiki to see which ways of linking to Discussions generate the most click-through? Things like adding a link on the main navigation, or at the bottom of article pages, etc. As part of that, we would also like to disable the current which Discussions will eventually replace. Let us know what you think! We're still working on adding more features to make discussions more fun and convenient to use (such as thread categorization, search, link previews, etc.) For that, we can really use your opinion. How do you like Discussions? What are you missing? What should be different? Please share your thoughts here, and if you have questions, I'm happy to answer them! Note: I am posting this same message to Kingofall42 and Anakin Skyobiliviator -BertH (help forum | blog) 19:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) *While I myself do not use the app (Or was aware of its existence to be honest.) It certainly sounds like a plan, but I'll of course have to see how the other admins feel, and find someone who is up to the task of moderating discussions, as I don't think any of the current admins (Myself included) are active enough to do it. I thank you and Wikia for your continuing support of this Wiki. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) **Good idea. If you find somebody that have that ability, do let us know. Hopefully I'll be on at the time to have the secondary approval. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Badges They look good! Thanks! (Sorry for late reply, I have been busy) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:06, January 27, 2016 (UTC) *PS: Do you think you can moderate the app mentioned by staff up above? I don't think I can since I don't use the app. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:13, January 27, 2016 (UTC) **Note/clarification: At this time, you'll actually have more moderation options using web/desktop. We can push out updates there faster, since the apps require packing it all up in one release and then waiting for review from Apple (and Google, to a lesser extent). -BertH (help forum | blog) 20:45, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Coding Have you taken the look and see what you could do for the GameVersions template? I reverted it back to my version because your version, while "fixes" the problem, it brought back the /DICE on other pages. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) **Damn. I think we should see how Wookieepedia did it. It's pretty clear now that #if commands won't work. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 21:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *It seemes that Wookieepedia also uses CSS or JS to make the template because the actual template page is rather bleak. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) *Also, I am getting a staff member to help us out as well. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Outer Rim Do you know if the map of Jabba's Palace takes place within its interior, or just outside? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:30, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Inside, according to the official statement. If it is inside, that means the game is changing for the better. Now that the devs are more flexible and made map more that just fixed game modes, we can expect new game modes to replace walker assault, and at the same time expect more interior map, maybe even Tantive IV and Death Star...! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Death Star is confirmed! "''Star Wars™ Battlefront™ Death Star (Fall 2016) – That’s no moon! One of the most iconic locations in the Star Wars universe makes its debut in Star Wars Battlefront." --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 05:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) That is awesome! If there is going to be a trench run in Fighter Squadron game mode, it'd me great! But at this rate, looks like I won't be getting the game until next year.... 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 05:50, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Rank Make sure to notify on their talk pages as well, since heavy editing may make your summery note hard to notice. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 19:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *Done. Also, while I know it's become an irregular thing, I think we should make Slopijoe or Captainkyle wikian of the month for their very helpful and productive edits on DICE articles. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 22:16, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, they deserved it. So both of them Wikian of the Month? Yeah, either you make one January and one Feb, or make them both Feb, your choice. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 23:09, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Have a nice night, with your work....see you in the morning. Sullust Wasn't there a Sullust map in Renegade Squadron or something? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 07:18, February 4, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Do you think you can write about it? Otherwise, do you know the names of the maps in DICE? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 20:24, February 4, 2016 (UTC) *I can do both. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Alright (btw, maybe you want to archive your talk page? It's taking a long time for me to load it up) 'Anakin Skyobiliviator''' Talk Blog 23:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I did it!!! hey that wiki I been trying to adopt, just adopted it today! just want to let you know USS HERO (talk) 18:17, February 16, 2016 (UTC)